1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to medical devices and, in particular, to analytical test strips, associated meters and related methods.
2. Description of Related Art
The determination (e.g., detection and/or concentration measurement) of an analyte in a bodily fluid sample is of particular interest in the medical field. For example, it can be desirable to determine glucose, ketones, cholesterol, acetaminophen and/or HbA1c concentrations in a sample of a bodily fluid such as urine, blood or interstitial fluid. Such determinations can be achieved using analytical test strips, based on, for example, visual, photometric or electrochemical techniques. Conventional electrochemical-based analytical test strips are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,708,247, and 6,284,125, each of which is hereby incorporated in full by reference.